


Tentazione Irrefrenabile

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: PSYCHO-PASSPrompt: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya sesso oraleParole: 125





	Tentazione Irrefrenabile

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: PSYCHO-PASS  
> Prompt: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya sesso orale  
> Parole: 125

Ginoza non aveva mi creduto che le parti intime di un ragazzo potessero essere così invitanti, ma in quel momento l'ispettore non riusciva a smettere di baciare l'erezione di Kougami.  
"Perché non riesco a fermarmi?" Se lo chiedeva e richiedeva ma in quel momento non riusciva a capire come si fosse ritrovato in una simile situazione.  
La tentazione che provava era irrefrenabile e quella strana frenesia lo spinse a prenderlo in bocca e risucchiarlo con una passionalità che mai avrebbe creduto possibile e continuò a stuzzicarlo fin quando l'esecutore non aggiunse l'orgasmo.  
Da quel giorno per Ginoza nulla fu più come prima.


End file.
